Are you lonely Gibbs? You're not lonely when you have kids
by VivianaLockhart
Summary: Just because Ziva returned, I wanted to show a bit of inner thoughts I think could be considered after watching the last scene of season finale. One shot, this is being published in my cellphone so any mistake, my apologies in advance.


It´s been a week, since we found out Ziva not only is alive but back in Washington DC, ready to get into business when it comes to times in which her skills are certainly needed.

Washington D.C., 2019

Gibbs was having an epiphany with Diane, about walls finally getting down around him and letting people in his life. Was it true? Was Diane right about that? Probably yes. It's been years since he let someone get too close to him, that stupid way of living made Jen go away long time before she died; Samantha just got away too, different reasons same _modus operandi_.

Just when he was getting enough from ghosts of the past, he listens to some steps at the top of the stairs. He had enough of ghosts and voices, he was starting to think he was getting crazy, or his conscience appeared to be getting the form of women from his past… or not…

So, with exasperated voice started to talk out loud…

**Gibbs: "All right, what now?**

Much to his surprise, there it was, the one and only Ziva David, no warning, just her presence and what a presence she has. He was astonished, how on earth could it be? In his mind, she was dead, unfortunately dead, so, he thought, another ghost, oh no, this one is not a ghost you want to meet. He was watching as the image was descending the usual stair of his basement, the place that witnessed the deepest actions and conversations between the two of them, no place was sacred for Gibbs and Ziva knew it.

He was observing her image, she was saying something he couldn't recall, he was just watching her.

**Ziva: "Hello Gibbs. No time for pleasantries. You're in danger"**

Plain and direct, old Ziva's style, no warning, just her into action. He missed that old Ziva, she was willing to do what it takes to get the job done, however, over the years she learned from the best team to think like an investigator, she was a fast learner, he should give her that benefit, she not only learned quickly, she earned the respect of her coworkers and that was something to respect.

Ziva couldn't understand what was going on? Gibbs kept observing her as if she wasn't there, she was in a hurry, she had to leave her unknown location, her alleged dead state, in order to warn him about the huge harm he was exposed to. She had enough, oblivious of what was happening to Gibbs she decided to speak up:

**Ziva: "Well, aren't you going to say something?"**

Gibbs was not a man of a lot of words, in fact the nickname given by Tony as a 'functional mute' has a reason, however, there's a difference between not wanting to say something or being unable to. The latest was happening in this moment, Ziva needed reassurance that her presence was welcomed, even though was unexpected, and finally he spoke:

**Gibbs: "Ziver"**

That was it, the reassurance she needed, that nickname that was only reserved from him to her, nobody can call her _Ziver_, only Gibbs. He was the one calling her like that long time ago, and God forbids someone trying to do so, not even Tony. This was something especial between them, nobody could mess it up.

Ziva couldn't contain her sentiments of that exact moment of reunion, she couldn't control herself and smiled, as she was waiting for this moment since a very long time, six years were enough time to not show up when he was in danger.

He has been in danger a few times since she left, but this particular danger is big leagues, the ones she hates, the ones she knows very well, the ones her own father showed her in an early state of her training as a Mossad Officer, the ones you don't want to mess with, the ones that made her leave her defense position to assume an offense one. It's known that Ziva in an offense position could be brutal, but now that she's a mother, its certainly lethal to have her as an enemy.

Gibbs finally regaining his composure, just repeated "Ziver?" but this time as a question not a statement. She rapidly knew he was fighting really hard to determine if it was her for real, so she decided to just grab his hand and motion him to go with her. In that instant, he knew, this wasn´t a ghost anymore, it was his Ziver. She sensed his hesitation, she turned around to look at him in the eyes, as if by looking at her, she was asking him to trust her as he always did, he just nodded and both exited Gibbs house in a dangerous adventure but as the warriors they are, they disappeared in the dark without leaving any trace.


End file.
